


Results Day

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Damilton: Help me lord I pray for deathGWash(ingMachine): ??? What’s wrong??Damilton: We get our exam results soon??Pegarita: Yes I also pray for death please someone kill meMacaroniAndMe: Mass Suicide is at 10:30 in the quad depending on grades bring your own snacksAngeli-kickyourass: Yea I could really go for a light death right about now





	Results Day

Damilton: Help me lord I pray for death  
GWash(ingMachine): ??? What’s wrong??  
Damilton: We get our exam results soon??  
Pegarita: Yes I also pray for death please someone kill me  
MacaroniAndMe: Mass Suicide is at 10:30 in the quad depending on grades bring your own snacks  
Angeli-kickyourass: Yea I could really go for a light death right about now  
SicklyAndPrickly: Alexander I don’t know what our complaining about theres no way in hell that you’ve failed??  
Damilton: Nah I also pray for death  
4SetsOfCorsets: Praying for y’all  
Turtle.Boi: also praying  
ABurrSir: ^^^^  
DangDiggityDosia: If any of y’all are drinking on results day hmu I wanna get hammered  
LittleRedDress: I am working that day after ii get my results so I cant get fucked up cries  
GWash(ingMachine): I’m sure it wont be that bad?? You all seem like your exaggerating slightly  
NarrativeControl: shut up GWash you haven’t had to collect results like this in like 30 years  
GWash(ingMachine): How old do you think I am??  
Angeli-kickyourass: idk I though you where like 50  
NarrativeControl: I thought you where in your 60’s  
GWash(ingMachine): Girls, Im in my 40’s, I’m not that old?  
BenTolMadge: I mean most of us are in our 20’s man 40 is old to us  
Damilton: Stop bullying my boyfriend assholes just because he’s aged gracefully and y’all are more likely to look like hagravens by the time your 34  
Turtle.Boi: Hagravens are pretty cute fuck you Alexander  
ABurrSir: John No  
MacaroniAndMe: The fuck is a hagraven?  
ABurrSir: skyrim monster seriously don’t ask they aren’t cute  
GWash(ingMachine): Thank you for the support honey  
Damilton: No problem dear  
KinkGeorge: Gayy  
Damilton: Extremely whats your point  
KinkGeorge: I don’t even know at this point also  
KinkGeorge: Eliza.  
NarrativeControl: Ya  
KinkGeorge: Did you fucking mute the maths groupchat?  
NarrativeControl: ... Maybe?  
KinkGeorge: biTCH   
NarrativeControl: Okay look Bellamy wouldn’t shut the fuck up I was annoyed.   
KinkGeorge: WELL YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK IT SHITS GOING DOWN ITS FUCKING LIT HOLY SHIT  
Turtle.Boi: SEND US SC  
\---------------  
“Advanced Mathematics with our sweet tutor Charles”  
GeneralWhee: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLAMY  
J.Bellamy: I MEAN HE LITERALLY TOLD ME THAT SIR  
KinkGeorge: I did tell you Charles  
NarrativeControl: Holy shit what train wreck have I returned to  
GeneralWhee: ELIZA HELP  
NarrativeControl: I CANT HELP UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG, CHARLES  
KinkGeorge: So basically Bellamy overheard Samuel talking to me about his hardcore crush on Good ol Charles over their  
KinkGeorge: Night time boners and all  
KinkGeorge: And bellamy of course immediately went to the fucking group chat to scream  
KinkGeorge: Leading us to this situation we now live in  
NarrativeControl; I feel like your lying to me  
J.Bellamy: HE IS HE PAID ME $100 TO SAY THAT SAMUEL SAID THAT TO ME  
GeneralWhee: oh my god George I am literally going to kick the shit out of you  
NarrativeControl: You know Charles this wouldn’t of happened if you just let us add him to a group chat with you so yall could fucking talk  
GeneralWhee: Again, I don’t think that would be a good idea  
KinkGeorge: who cares if its a good idea its still an idea  
*J.Bellamy added FreeThoughts to Advanced Mathematics with our sweet tutor Charles*  
FreeThoughts: Why in heck have I been added to this Bellamy  
GeneralWhee: BELLAMY TF  
KinkGeorge: OH MY GOD BELLAMY WHY HAVE YOU DEFILED OUR GREAT MATHS CHAT WITH AN ENGLISH STUDENT  
NarrativeControl: Bellamy you genius  
FreeThoughts: wait whats happening  
KinkGeorge: LONG STORY SHORT LEE REALLY LIKES YOU AND HES SUPER YOUNG SO GO FOR IT COOL BYE ELZA RETURN TO OUR GOOD CHAT  
NarrativeControl: CYA ]  
FreeThoughts: WAIT WHAT  
\-----------------------  
*Help Us*  
Turtle.Boi: Holy shit what a wild ride  
NarrativeControl: Ikr  
GWash(ingMachine): Ah, so Samuels feelings are reciprocated then?  
Damilton: Wait you knew about this?  
GWash(ingMachine): Of course I did, Samuel has a tendency to convey his feelings in his writing  
Damilton: True, True.  
\-------------------------  
JeSuisChrist: Jesus fuck I go back to france for a couple months and you fuckers just go wild huh  
Damilton: LAFAYETTE  
JeSuisChrist: Hello my friends!  
Pegarita: THANK GOODNESS YOUR BACK  
JeSuisChrist: Jeez its not a big occasion guys  
LittleRedDress: YES IT IS YOU CAN GET ALEXANDER OFF OF OUR COUCH  
Damilton: I LOST MY DORM KEY I’VE BEEN LOCKED OUT FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS  
JeSuisChrist: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOOSE YOUR KEY??  
DangDiggityDosia: Oh that’s why you’ve been sleeping on the couch  
Damilton: IDK ITS AT GEORGE’S HOUSE SOMEWHERE  
GWash(ingMachine): Is it? I haven’t come across a key I don’t recognise.  
Damilton: ITS THERE SOMEWHERE  
JeSuisChrist: WAIT WHY IS GWASH IN THE GROUP CHAT  
ABurrSir: Roasting Alexander Purposes  
JeSuisChrist: Good answer  
\-----------------------  
LittleRedDress: Okay so  
Pegarita: SHUT UP  
LittleRedDress: Did y’all know that Magarita Schuyler happens to know the entire song + dance to “World is Mine” by Hatsune Miku?  
NarrativeControl: PEGGY NO  
Pegarita: OH MY GOD MARIA WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM  
Damilton: Yea I knew I was with her when she bought the dress that goes with it  
LittleRedDress: YOU HAVE THE DRESS?? WHERE IS IT  
Damilton: Its at home she wouldn’t bring it with her lmao  
Angeli-kickyourass: I would like to add to this by saying that Alexander and Peggy both know the song and dance to Childish War?  
LittleRedDress: HOLY SHIT I GOTTA SEE THIS  
Damilton: DAMMIT ANGELICA  
Pegarita: CAN BOTH OF YOU STOP LIKE RN  
GWash(ingMachine): I’m confused?  
4SetsOfCorsets: Look it up on youtube dude  
NarrativeControl: Alexander don’t you know IfUdodo aswell?  
LittleRedDress: NO WAY  
DangDiggityDosia: FUCKING WEEABOOS   
GWash(ingMachine): I don’t think I want to know...  
\----------------------  
JeSuisChrist: Okay who let Alexander get into a new fandom while I was gone?  
SicklyAndPrickly: He hasn’t, has he?  
JeSuisChrist: Well I just got into the dorm and checked my email on his laptop bc mines dead  
JeSuisChrist: and his wallpaper is a random ass cartoon guy ive never seen before  
Damilton: you LEAVE SHIRO ALONE  
MacaroniAndMe: WAIT FROM VOLTRON  
Damilton: YES  
MacaroniAndMe: OH MY GOD WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME WE COULDVE HAD WATCHING PARTIES  
Damilton: I ONLY GOT INTO IT RECENTLY??? AND I HAVENT FINISHED IT ALL YET IM NEAR THE END OF SEASON 2 SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHIGN  
MacaroniAndMe: HURRY UP AND FINISH IT ITS SO GOOD  
\------------------------  
Angeli-kickyourass: How have we managed to leave this chat empty for 3 days  
Damilton: Idk but I have my results have yall got yours?  
ABurrSir: Yep   
JeSuisChrist: Ya  
Trolley: I opened mine, I got a B  
Damilton: A+ for Lang and Lit  
GWash(ingMachine): Well done Alexander ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
SicklyAndPrickly: B for Lang A for lit  
MacaroniAndMe: A for Lang and Lit  
GWash(ingMachine): You both did very well!  
LittleRedDress; I GOT A B YALL  
Pegarita: YOOOO I GOT A B ASWELL  
DangDiggityDosia; I got a B+ for my written exam and an A for my practical work  
4SetsOfCorsets; I got the same as Theo except I got an A+ for practical  
JeSuisChrist: I passed music theory and honestly that’s all that matters  
GWash(ingMachine): Well done to all of you! Those are tremendous results  
NarrativeControl: A+ in mathematics  
KinkGeorge: FUCK YOU ELIZA I ONLY GOT A C  
GWash(ingMachine): Thats still a great effort George Fredrick! Im sure you will improve next year!  
Angeli-kickyourass: I??? Love motivational dad GWash tbh  
Damilton: Same your so cute darling  
NarrativeControl: What did you get Angel?  
Angeli-kickyourass: B-   
BenTolMadge: Ayyy I got an A  
Damilton: John? Aaron? What did yall get?  
Turtle.Boi: Yeet I got an A and Aaron got a C  
GWash(ingMachine): A very well done to all of you!  
\--------------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Wait Eliza did Sam and Lee ever figure out their thing I muted the chat  
NarrativeControl: Oh yeah they had a date yesterday  
Pegarita: Wait if Sams only just got with Lee then who was he with when he dodged our barbecue?  
Damilton: He was probably just lying to his mother  
Angeli-kickyourass: That asshole!

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd I'm back! I got my GCSE results today and I'm not even gonna lie I fucking smashed it I got 6 A's yall I wasn't even expecting one! Enjoy the fic! I'm so happy.  
> On an education note, I start college soon, which means these may either become regular again or stay random, idk yet.  
> I'm still doing random fandom drabbles on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kian-cant-even) if y'all wanna hit me up for those


End file.
